Rain Boots
by mistyamour
Summary: Galoshes, rain boots, whatever you want to call them. They're ugly and offending. But on Edward.... One-Shot, All-Human.


Let's do a one-shot!

….okay.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8

I could never figure out why the makers of rain boots made them so damn ugly. Rain boots, or galoshes, are clunky and heavy, and just plain _ugly._ Now they're designing them with cool patterns printed on the outside. But it doesn't take away the unattractiveness. Some of the originals are bright, school-bus yellow. That just screams, "hey, look at me! I'm ugly and hideous and I squeak! But I keep your feet dry!"

Very un-appealing.

This was all I was thinking while I stared down at my ugly, clunky, heavy, plain black rain boots. Sure, they were keeping my feet dry, but geez…If I stared at them another minute, I knew I would puke all over them. Which might help their case, considering.

I sighed as I walked forward on the wet sidewalk, twirling the umbrella around in my hands. Today, Charlie was supposed to pick me up from school and take me down to La Push to get my truck that was being repaired by an old friend of mine. But right when the last bell rang, I received a call from my dad.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, hey Bells. I know I promised to drive you down to the rez so you could pick up your truck from Jake, but we're short on men down here at the station. And Bells, they really need me." My dad sounded really desperate and kind of sad and pathetic. And I could never be mad at the old man, seriously.

So I shrugged, "Yeah, no, I understand. It's totally fine. We can get it later."

Charlie thanked me, muttered 'be safe on your walk home', and hung up. I sighed, and started my journey home. And because I'm a teenager, I thought 'it couldn't get any worse than this!'.

Oh, but it did. It started to rain. And I sulked.

Because we live in Forks, most kids keep umbrellas, and sometimes rain boots in their lockers. So, I ran to my locker, told myself 'I'm lucky I put these in here, never be too prepared', just like the boy scout I am.

And here we end up, on a wet sidewalk wearing ugly, clunky, heavy, plain black rain boots, twirling an umbrella around in my hands.

On the way to my house, there's an old diner named Henry's that my dad and I like to go to every Thursday. The guy who owns the place, Henry Dawson, is a sweet, balding old man. His wife Rita is just as kind. She stays home most days, tending to flowers on her window pane, but sometimes we can find her at the diner helping her husband tend the place. Occasionally, she'll even bring us a flower or two, to 'brighten up our home, and maybe bring us a smile.' Like I said, kind and so darn sweet.

So I couldn't resist going inside and seating myself at the counter, offering a warm smile to an old man I think of as a grandfather.

"Isabella! What brings you in here today?" Although I hate being called by my full name, I didn't have the heart to correct ole' Henry.

"Nothing much Henry. Is Rita here today?"

"No, not today. She's at home, tending a sick dog she found on the side of the road. She's hoping to nurse it back to health before she sends it to a shelter. Maybe give it a better chance of being adopted. A cute little thing too." I nodded, in awe, yet not shocked, at Rita's caring, warm heart. That's just the way she is. One of the few pure good people out there.

Henry and I talked for a few more minutes. About general things like school and the new birdhouse he was building. Promises of visiting soon were made, and he even made me a hot chocolate to go, considering the miserable wet weather outside.

Sipping my delicious, cocoa-y goodness on my way out the door, I slammed into a brick wall. When the frick did a brick wall appear in front of the diner?!

I gasped, and then looked up. There stood a man, his front completely soaked by my delicious, cocoa-y goodness. Oh shizz-nit.

"Oh my god, oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean, I mean, I didn't know-"

And then he chuckled, no, he laughed. He laughed and I blushed. And then I got a good look at this beautiful man, and blushed some more. He had a head full of, bronze tinged, haphazard hair and striking green eyes. And because he was laughing I noticed the adorable little dimple that appeared on his left cheek. Beautiful and gorgeous and covered in my hot chocolate.

I forced a smile and kind of giggled, the situation turning light. And then I noticed the rain had stopped and there was a rainbow off behind the line of trees beginning a forest.

He sighed, and breathed, and looked at me and smiled. So I smiled and offered him my napkins that had been folded around my Styrofoam cup. He accepted and hopelessly wiped at his shirt, only because the shirt was white and was stained forever.

"God, I'm so sorry about that. I wasn't looking, and I'm really clumsy. Practically a walking disaster just wai-" He brought up his hand, stopping me mid sentence.

"Really, it's okay. It was just an accident." He offered me his hand, "I'm Edward by the way." I grasped his warm hand in mine, his long fingers brushing the back of my palm. Sending heated, electric shocks through my entire arm. I was jolted, and I gasped, looking up into his face, I knew he felt it too by the way his eyebrows were furrowed with confusion.

"I-..it's Bella." I stumbled, and of course blushed because I hide no emotions. Unfortunately.

"Well, Bella, I know we met on unorthodox terms, but would you like to take a walk with me?" And because I couldn't refuse him, I said 'yes'.

So we walked, and we talked. We walked and we talked for hours. We walked everywhere, and we talked about everything.

When it became late, just after twilight, I begrudgingly stated it was time for me to be home. And because he was a gentleman, he walked me home and to my door.

"Well Bella, it was great meeting you."

"You too, Edward. I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?"

"Right." Edward gave me one last heart stopping, panty dropping smile and then walked off, waving as he went.

And when I waved back, I noticed the bright, school-bus yellow rain boots, ugly and clunky and heavy, adorning his feet. I smiled.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Boring, but cute. It kept me entertained for an hour.

I hate rain boots. But imagine seeing Edward in a pair of yellow rain boots. Wouldn't ya smile, laugh, your heart wrench, and then fall in love with him even more? Just because rain boots are so stupid and ugly? And he's wearing them?

Yeah, so I thought.


End file.
